villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Titan
The Rock Titan, (AKA Lythos), was one of the Titans that was freed by Hades to get rid of Zeus and his son Hercules. He is one of the secondary villains in the animated film, "Hercules", and a secondary player in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs The Roc and Defeat In Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, the Rock Titan was summoned to defeat Eris' Titans, taking out the Roc before getting its heads shot off by the Dragon. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three The Fall of the Titans The Rock Titan somehow reconstructed his heads and was ready to fight once more. When Hades lost the leadership, due to Maleficent's death, his closest ally, Ursula takes the factions of both Hades and Maleficent's for herself. Her first mission was to assasignate the former defeated warrior from the second part of the war, Ruber. She orders the Titans to invade Camelot and kill their leader at once. However, they learned that the castle was guarded by Ruber's ally, Rasputin, who recently got the powers of a god. When the Titans were close to Camelot's castle, Rasputin, conjured a blast of lighting, which stunned the Rock Titan. Lythos then throws a masive boulder at the eldery lich, scattering his parts everywhere. Rasputin then reassembles himself and creates a cyclone that sucks all the Titans in. He then throws them into the outer space, where they blown to smitherness. Treachery It was later revealed that Ursula sends the Titans in their doom, on purpose to gain the Philosopher's Stone by it's currently owner, the Stalker. In exchange, Ursula trades the souls of the Titans to the Stalker's master, Chernabog. Disney Villains War Wreaking Chaos Before the first war starts, the Black God, Chernabog, enters the Multiverse, thanks to Mickey Mouse's accident of releasing him from his prison. There, Chernabog, assembles his demon army, including the Titans, that they would help him to spread the Great Evil into the Multiverse. After succeeding his purpose, Chernabog turns his intentions on Mount Olympus, where many wise folks had been gathered for the recent situation of Chernabog. With the Titans climbing Olympus, Chernabog proceeds to destroy Zeus once and for all. Just as victory was assured for Chernabog, after the wise folks and the Olympian Gods failed to challenge the Titans, Hades, Odin and Zeus flip the tables. Hades and Odin combine their powers to cast Chernabog and his demonic army into the deepest parts of Earth. Fortunately for Chernabog, Hades and Odin got affected by the Great Evil, turning later into evil beings. The Titans got iprisoned in the realm of Tartarus, where they will be later freed by the same person, who imprison them, Hades. Fire Vs Rock During the events of the first war, Hades released the Titans from the realm of Tartarus, in order to deal with his enemies. He tasked the Rock Titan to kill his recent enemies, Doctor Facilier and Queen Narissa. However, the Rock Titan was defeated by the Firebird, a monster summoned by the voodoo doctor, who consumed the Titan with it's fire wings. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Avalanche fused with Ursula's magic to become a replica of the Rock Titan in order to fight Malekith, but was destroyed by the dark elf's magic. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Prologue of Disney Vs Anime Villains War Prior to the events of the first war, Chernabog and Lucifer decide to cast the world into darkness. Chernabog unleashed his demon army, including the Titans, into the mortal world, killing, destroying, massacring everyone and everything in their way. Chernabog then turned his intentions on Mount Olympus, where some of the remain powerfull heroes were residing at the moment. When Hades witness the Titans, climbing Olympus, he conjures a spell at the Rock Titan. However, the spell was inefected for the Titan's powers. While his other fellows manage to wipe out the Olympian Gods, Chernabog makes his way to the peak of the mountain. However, a strong Zeus strikes at the Titans, weakening their powers. Later, Chernabog and his army got defeated by the forces of Hades, Zeus and Odin, who banished them into the deepest parts of Earth, with the Titans imprisoned in the realm of Tartarus, where they would be tortured for a long time. Crushing Him During the final events of the first war, Hades releases the Titans to destroy Him, who had grown powerfull. The Rock Titan then make an attempt to crush the demon with a giant boulder. However, Him easily dodges his attack and later blasts the two heads of the Rock Titan. Him then hits the Rock Titan with a bolt, severely injuring him. Fortunately for the Rock Titan, the other Titans manage to weaken Him, allowing Hades to finish Him off. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Released The Titans were freed from the realm of Tartarus, this time by the Emperor Zurg. The galactic overlord uses a powerfull device, that aligns the planets on space, so that they would open the entrance of Tartarus. They were then freed by Hades, who uses all of his powers to open the gates of Tartarus, releasing the Titans into the mortal world, where they would crush the remain heroes. Sent in Agrabah The Rock Titan was sent, either by Hades or Jafar, in Agrabah, rampaging the city. When he witness Aladdin, fleeing the city, with his flying carpet, Lythos throws a boulder at them, taking the carpet with it and leaving the hero, Aladdin, hanging from a cliff. However, Aladdin manages to climb up, with the help of Esmeralda, and along with his friends, free the Sultan from the dungeon and leave Agrabah at once, leaving the Rock Titan to follow their tracks. The Battle on Bald Mountain Eventually, the Rock Titan meet with the rest of the Titans on Bald Mountain, to finish the heroes, once and for all. Before the Rock Titan manages to reach the heroes, Merlin attempts to stop him with a lighting blast, although it proves futile, since the Titan is immortal. However, Triton, with his possessed Trident, smashes the Rock Titan's heads with two lightining blasts. Later, Pecos Bill captures the Wind Titan and uses it's element power to suck all of the titans inside of the Wind Titan's body. Mickey Mouse then, with the use of the magic of Yen Sid, transforms the Wind Titan, along with the other Titans that were inside of his body, into a small glowball. He then throws it to the outer space, where it was blown to smitherness. Heroes Vs Villains War The Fates reveal to Hades that the Titans would be released from their prison, by only the Drej Queen and her soldiers. Category:Titans Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hercules Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:Vs Zeus Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Titans (Disney) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Victims of the Firebird Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Hades' Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Corey Burton Category:Villains Battles Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)